Kagura's Restrain
by Rasengandragon
Summary: When Kyou recieves a paper with a restraining order from Kagura on it, he throws a fit of happiness, but when Kagura finds out...it's not a pretty sight.
1. Bad News

**Author:** Rasengandragon

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Fruits Basket...I will! You'll seea NEW name on the DVD's! Bwaahaahaa! They'll read: Property of Rasengandragon (did I spell that right? Man, it's hard writing my pen name over and over and over -.-;)

**Summary:** When Kyou recieves a paper with a restraining order from Kagura on it, he throws a fit of happyness, but when Kagura finds out...it's not going to be a pretty sight.

**Editors Note:** This is my first fic I've written so far, so don't be cruel and review too harshly...xDDD Naw, go ahead. I don't really care...though I might spit at the compy ; Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Bad News**

"Oh, Kyou! Shigure said that Kagura was stopping by tomorrow! I haven't seen her in so long, I can't wait!" Tohru Honda joyfully said after a long day of badminton.

"That's not going to be a fun day…" Yuki Sohma muttered, inclining his sweating head forward, allowing a deep sigh to escape his lips.

"I'm going out tomorrow." Kyou Sohma said promptly, running his fingers through his damp, blazing orange hair. "Why can't get Hatori to restrain that damn Kagura from me? She's gonna kill me some day!"

"Who's this Kagura? Hana-san inquired, Uo-san nodding in eagerness.

"She's none of your business!" Kyou yelled, his fiery temper rising.

"Is she your girl-friend?" Uo-san asked, smirking at Kyou's rage.

"Hell no!"

"Kagura is a Sohma is our cousin. She loves Kyou and throws him around when he pushes her away." Hatsuharu Sohma piped in, after being so quiet. "But…Kyou doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh.." Uo-chan and Hana-san said in unison.

"… And she nearly KILLS me every time I see her!" Kyou added, sighing and turning away.

"Tohruuuuu! Can I come home with you today? Please! Just for once?" The rabbit-boy Momiji randomly asked, staring at Tohru with puppy-like eyes. "Pweeaaaase?"

"Sure Momiji-kun! That would be wonderful!" Tohru said, clapping her hands together.

"I guess I'll come, too…" Haru-san said, putting his left hand on his hip.

After all the 'good-byes' were said, Kyou, Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Tohru gradually walked home together, Momiji asking Tohru the oddest questions.

"Tohru…? How's school? Who's being mean to you? Are you as nice to people in school to people as you are to me? Huh? Huh? Huh! Owwww! Kyou's hitting me!" The feeble rabbit whined, soothing his head. Tears shed from his eyes and rolled down his rosy cheeks.

"You don't ask girl's that, idiot!" Kyou yelled, noogying (If that's even a word…Sometimes I make up my own words…)Momiji's head.

"Do you really have to be so violent?" Yuki asked, glaring at Kyou.

"Yes…must you?" Shigure called from on his porch.

"What the hell! How could you hear that from here!"

Shigure grinned, "I have sharp ears." he said. "Now let's have dinner! I made it special tonight!"

"I'm not hungry." Yuki, Kyou, and Haru said together, walking upstairs immediately.

"Ohh, that's not nice!" Momiji said, licking his lips. "I'm starving!" He grabbed what looked like onigiri and bit into it.

One hour later

"Ohhhh…. It huuurts!" Momiji groaned, rubbing his stomach.

"What'd you _do_ to him!" Haru inquired Shigure, who looked quite surprised.

"Me? I'm shocked you would ask me of all people! I did nothing! He ate my onigiri and fell over, knocked out cold!" Shigure replied, taken aback.

Yuki and Kyou sighed.

"Momiji! What should we do! What should I do? I should have cooked, it's all my fault!" Tohru panicked, flailing her arms around and running around the couch Momiji was laying on.

Yuki gently grabbed her arm and settled her down, "It's not your fault. Shigure decided to cook out of his own accord."

"Yeah. No one knew he puts poison in his food!" Kyou said.

"I think if we just leave him be for the night he'll be fine." Haru said, scratching his chin.

"Okay! Good night Sohma-kun, Kyou-kun, Haru-kun," Tohru said, residing to her bedroom.

"Good night, Honda-san. Haru, you can sleep in my room." Yuki said. Haru nodded and walked away with Yuki. Kyou nodded and followed them into his own room.

The next morning Momiji and Haru walked back to the Sohma estate. Passing Kagura on the way out.

"Kyooouuu!" Kagura sang, waving her left arm in greeting. Tohru met Kagura at the door and smiled brightly.

"You should visit more often!" She said, greeting Kagura.

"Yes, yes, right… But right now I just want to see my dear Kyou!" Kagura hurriedly muttered, her brown orbs darting around the Sohma house. She gasped, and dashed past Tohru suddenly, grabbing hold of what looked like a flash and squeezing it tightly, "KYOU!" she yelled, kissing him multiple times.

_Argh! Damn, I was so close, too! Kyou pushed her off him and ran as fast as he could past Tohru and out the door. When Tohru glanced at Kagura, she turned around, her eyes glowing red. _

"**KYOOOOUUU!**" she yelled, darting up to him and throwing him by his hair. "**DON'T YOU LOOOOVE ME!**" She asked, punching him in the face.

"Hell no! Now shut up and go away!" Kyo said, blocking a punch in the stomach and running away again.

Kagura's eyes flashed, and she rapidly chased after him.

Yuki stopped beside Tohru and put his arm against the wall, glancing at the two hitting-and-running. "Those idiots…Tohru, won't you go for a walk with me?"

* * *

Okay..I know it's bad, but I'm doing this at 11:32 PM...yawns I'm not exactly fit to write the best of the best right now...Review! PLEASE review! The more you review, the quicker I'll update...though I think I'll update every month, how does that sound?

-Rasengandragon (Bah. From now on I might just write 'Rasen' instead...it's getting on my nerves -.0)


	2. From Bad to Worse

**Author: **RASENGANDRAGON!

**Disclaimer: **I hate you all... I STILL don't own it! But I have conducted a plan.

**Summary:** When Kyou recieves a paper with a restraining order from Kagura on it, he throws a fit of happyness, but when Kagura finds out...it's not going to be a pretty sight.

**Me:** Hi! 'Tis your lovely author, Rasen, once more! Okay, I have a Yu Yu Hakusho fic on its way along with some other stuff im not tellin' you! Bwaahaahaaa! Enjoy!

Note: I am sorry! Whistles, Ritsu enters, bowing many many times I dont feel like bowing...I just woke up. But ch. 2 is a month late... eh heh. I thought I added it a month ago, but it didn't LOAD! (Darn thing. -.0;)

**

* * *

**

**From Bad to Worse**

"Um…sure, Yuki." Tohru said smiling, yet still keeping an eye on Kagura and Kyou.

"Let's go…I have something to do…" Yuki muttered averting his eyes in front of him.

They started to walk to the Sohma estate.

"Um, Yuki? What are we going to do at the Sohma estate?" Tohru inquired.

"I…just need to get something. I'm going to finally get a restraining order for that cat. I don't want to wake up extremely early every time Kagura visits…" Yuki said, walking up the stone steps to Hatori's home.

"O-okay.." Tohru stuttered, obediently following Yuki. He rapped on the door to Hatori's house and waited, hearing soft, slow foot steps.

Hatori Sohma steadily opened the door. "What is it?" he groggily asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes. It is7:13. I need to talk to you."

Hatori motioned Yuki and Tohru inside. After he served them tea when they sat down, Yuki explained the situation Kyou was in.

"I see." Hatori said, nodding slightly. "So you took Kyou's idea and decided to get a restraining order from Kagura. Well, I'll have to discuss this matter with Akito."

"Okay. Notify me when you tell Akito. We'll be going now." Yuki said.

"Yes! I hope to see you soon! Good-bye!" Tohru said, walking out the front door behind Yuki.

_Back at the Sohma household_

"We're baaack!" Tohru called, entering the house. Kagura had settled down; they were enjoying some of Kagura's cooking. Kyou had his back turned at the table, folding his arms and pouting.

"Where did you go out so early?" Shigure asked, sipping fresh tea.

Yuki quickly glanced at Kagura, "…not now." he said. Shigure nodded.

"So what have you all been doing?" Tohru curiously asked.

"A little while after you two left, Kyou and Kagura stopped their bickering. I volunteered to cook, but Kyou frightened me out of it, so Kagura did it this time. Me, on the other hand… I've been writing a letter to my editor!" he happily said, holding up the parchment.

"Must you be so cruel to that woman? It's a wonder you didn't kill her yet." Yuki said coldly.

"Tohru! Won't you try the food I cooked? Shigure said it was good!" Kagura half whined, beckoning Tohru to sit down.

Tohru smiled and sat down, "Of course I will!" she happily said, munching on some leeks. "Oooh, Yum! It's delicious!" Tohru said, now starting on the miso.

"Really? You really think so? Oh, thank you so much Tohru!" Kagura said, clapping her hands together joyfully.

"No. It sucks." Kyou hissed softly.

"**WHAAAAAT!**" Kagura yelled, her glowing red eyes focused on Kyou. He yelped and ran out the front door, upturning the table. Kagura quickly caught him and flung him into the house. Kyou murmured a raspy "Ow.." and quickly got up…only to be attacked by Kagura yet again. The boar jumped on his back and strangled him.

-Meanwhile-

Hatori opened the gate and walked in sophisticatedly. "Er.. Hello Kyou, Kagura." He weakly said, nodding toward them. Hatori entered the Sohma House by stepping through the large hole in the door. "Yuki, I thought you might like to see this." He said quietly. Yuki nodded and strided over to him. "I contacted Akito and he said that under some minor conditions, he could make the order." Hatori held out some papers.

"Great." Yuki said, taking hold of the papers and lightly smirking. "This will be permanent, of course? H-he went to court to get these?"

"Yes."

Yuki nodded and walked over to Kagura, who had Kyou in a head-lock so tight, he was turning blue. "Kagura?" Yuki gently muttered.

"**WHAT?**" Kagura replied.

Yuki took hold of Kagura and pried her away from Kyou. "I Have a restraining order for you. It is illegal for you to come into our property."

* * *

So, how'd you like it? 

All: We've been waiting for nearlytwo month for this crap?

Me: Shaddap and review, darnit!

All: O-okay...(Hah! Im forcing you to review!)

Shiro:I suppose I'll be added into this mess soon...?

Me: Not this time! Too bad, Lindsay!


	3. Dumbstruck

**Author: **Rasengandragon

**Disclaimer:** ;-; I will never own Fruit's Basket...nor any of the characters, etc... ;-; But I will prevail.

**Note: **Please enjoy! Review, too! I want to see the reviews skyrocket. Oh! Yes, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I have a lot on my mind...I did this in my spare time. I just started writing this when I got an e-mail from tristanskye telling me to update. Many thanks to you!

**

* * *

**

**Dumbstruck**

It was from bad to worse just then.

Flickering flames engulfed Kagura's already red eyes. She grabbed the paper and glared at it hungrily, eyes flicking back and forth in a reading motion. Suddenly, her eyes became normal again, and she backed away.

Kyo looked gratefully at Yuki and Tohru, then resumed his angry expression. Kagura fled, sparkling tears dampening the earth beneath her. "Good riddance…" Kyo muttered, turning.

Tears swelled in Tohru's eyes. "I feel so sorry for her… Poor girl." she said, her voice quivering. Yuki put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think it was for the best." Yuki said in a comforting voice.

Kyo, however, rubbed his neck. "She really ringed you, eh Kyon?" a voice chuckled from behind the trio. They turned to find Shigure standing on his porch, smiling gleefully. "But y'know…she /will/ be back." he warned. "Who wants tea? 3" the dog suddenly sang, holding out a tray.

"NO!" Twin comical ears protruded from the frustrated red-head's… head. He kicked the tray over and stormed inside.

"Don't take out your anger on the poor tea!" Shigure cried, bending down and silently mourning over the spilled beverage.

Yuki ushered Tohru inside, "I think it's best to stay inside for now…"

---------------------------------------------

_The Next Day…_

When Kyo entered the kitchen the next mourning, a delicious aroma aroused him. "What's that smell?" he asked, swinging his head around spiritedly.

"Why, Tohru's cooking, of course!" Shigure answered, reading the mourning paper.

Kyo glanced over at Tohru, whom was busy as a bee. She had her usual Saturday bandana on, and a matching apron to go with it. She was towering over the heated oven, making sure a pancake wasn't too burnt.

Yuki entered not soon after. He was dressed in his school uniform with a briefcase to finish the whole 'look'.

"Why are /you/ so fancy today, damn rat?" Kyo shot at Yuki.

"If you were paying attention yesterday, you would know that students of the council have a meeting today, stupid cat." Yuki replied in a bored voice.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kyo shouted, turning around to face Yuki in a fighting position. "Oh it's ON now!" he said, pointing angrily towards him.

"I really have no time for this… if you really wish, it will be…'on', after I come back."

Kyo became enraged, "NO! I'M NOT WAITING FOR A RUNAWAY RAT! IT'S NOW!"

Yuki sighed, "I'll be back around noon." he said, and departed. From inside the house, the rat heard shouted of anger and Shigure yelling 'CALM YOURSELF!'

_After the Meeting…_

Yuki waved shyly and left the school, walking down the path to the sidewalk. A pair of eyes were glaring at him.

A/N: I was going to stop here, but I decided to make it an uber long chapter! 

Yuki passed the eyes normally, but as soon as he reached the sidewalk, the rat got ambushed.

"Hopefully Sohma-kun will be back soon…" Tohru reminded the residents of the house.

Kyo slumped in his chair, "Damnit…" he murmured.

Soon enough, Yuki /did/ enter the house. "I'm home," he said a bit loudly, walking into the living room.

Tohru greeted him, "Welcome home, Yuki-kun!" she said happily. "Y-you're an hour late, though…"

"I'm sorry," Yuki smiled, "I was delayed a bit. It won't happen again."

After dinner, Yuki found Tohru alone at the table, cleaning up. He swiftly pulled out a knife from the rack and crept up from behind Tohru… Or was it /really/ Yuki?

-To be Continued-


End file.
